


The Different Ways to Take Down a Bear

by soobadnoonecanstopher



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobadnoonecanstopher/pseuds/soobadnoonecanstopher
Summary: Description: You have to take a long road trip with Baekhyun. He's flirty and sexy, and one thing leads to another.A/N:  This one doesn't have a shit load of substance, but it's a fun ride.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Byun Baekhyun/You
Kudos: 25





	The Different Ways to Take Down a Bear

Your dream was vivid.

You could feel his fingers tickling along the skin of your upper thighs.

Where were your pants anyway? You didn't remember taking them off but he was touching your skin? You could see the smile on his face. And the heated look in his eyes as his fingertips tapped their way higher up your legs. What are you sitting on.  
  
Why does it feel like you are rolling? You looked down to see the ground moving fast below you. Scary fast, almost highway speeds. You looked up in alarm at the man with the long slender fingers and the cheeky grin who was now snaking his hands to your inner thighs, and you couldn't help but open your legs slightly. His hands felt warm and nice. And his face was handsome. Too handsome.

"Why are we moving so fast?"

"I move fast Noona, haven't you heard the rumors?" He replied and you saw him bite down on his lip and he leaned in closer to you. His eyes were on your lips and his fingers reached your panties.

When he reached them you felt him pull against the fabric of your red panties and he easily ripped off a piece of the material and popped it up into his mouth.

"Did you just eat my underwear?" You asked it as if you weren't surprised.

"It's candy." He said as he chewed. And his eyebrows screwed together in confusion.

"Cherry? Are you trying to tell me that you are a virgin?" He chewed and swallowed and you felt the ground below you moving faster. You lowered your hand to run it along the ground below you.

As your fingers touched the surface you saw a ripple pass through the water below you.

"I'm not a virgin." You whined out as you felt his mouth moving down between your legs. The sight of his light brown hair bobbing around between your legs made you gasp and close your eyes as you opened your legs wider for him.

He was so close. He was nearly there. Why wasn't he doing it already?

"Yah, what's taking you so long?" You complained and you saw him pop his head back up in surprise.

He was chewing.

He was eating the candy panties you were wearing. You felt your face heat up in embarrassment and frustration.

You heard a loud jarring sound that ripped at your stomach, making your insides churn in shock.

When your eyes opened you saw the ceiling of your bedroom and your alarm clock blaring for you to wake up.

You felt the lingering frustrations from your dream course through your body and you inhaled a deep breath.

It was 4am. Time to wake up. You had a long road trip ahead of you and you are going to be going with Byun Baekhyun.

Yeah. That Baekhyun. The idol singer, super famous celebrity and the subject of that weird ass semi-sexual dream you had just now. You were supposed to be traveling together to a retreat. It was in the mountains and would take about 8 hours to get there. Most of the others were there already but Baekhyun had to stay behind for a schedule. You lived close to him and he suggested tagging along in your car as you went up since you had to go anyway as part of the staff that would be attending the retreat.

He got along well with you, laughed and joked a lot and called you "Noona" in that overly sweet voice that did things to you. Things you'd never speak about.

But your dreams plagued you.

You'd had some dreams about him in the past and they always alluded to something sexy and fun happening but then there would be some sort of game changer and he would end up distracted, like with the candy. Or somehow trapped and unable to get to you.

Like that time he was naked and on his way to your bed when he got stuck in one of those bear traps that someone had set up on the floor of your bedroom. His screaming woke up your parents, who don't live with you by the way, but they heard him from their home and showed up in a flash, bursting through your door to find a naked, screaming, Baekhyun stuck in a bear trap on your bedroom floor.

He and your dad had a talk about the different kinds of bears that he's hunted. Surprisingly, a naked Baekhyun held a decent hunting conversation with your father. Your city living, restaurant owning father who's never hunted anything in his life, but who was somehow a bear hunting expert.

Your mom kept trying to feed him strudel. She's never made strudel for you, yet she kept trying to shove strudel inside his mouth each time he made eye contact with her. So he avoided looking at her and concentrated on listing the different ways to take down a bear.

"Judo kicks work well, but only if you hit the kneecaps. So does a nice back massage. That relaxes them right up so you can go in for the kill. Oh, once I gave a bear a bouquet of flowers. He was so touched that I remembered his birthday that he cried and then I hit him with a hammer." Dream Baekhyun went on and on almost as much as real life Baekhyun did.

_What a nightmare._

You forced yourself to get up and get into the shower. You were quick to get ready and you grabbed your overnight bag that you'd packed the night before you grabbed your phone and keys and drove to Baekhyun's place.

You texted him that you were outside and waited as you watched the door of the apartment complex. The streets were empty, dark, and a little wet with the rain from last night. The door opened and a dark figure came out into the wet sidewalk carrying a small duffel bag. He wore a hooded coat but his face was bare. It was too dark and deserted outside for anyone to care what he was up to right now.

He rushed to your car with what seemed like a happy skip in his step. He seemed much too excited for 4:45am. He opened the back door and tossed his duffel into the back seat. You grumbled a sleepy greeting and head bow as he opened your door and climbed inside the passenger seat next to you.

"Hi Noona." He said in that sweet voice of his. The one that sounded like he was cooing sweetly at you. As if he was flirting with you. Which was impossible. But still, why did he always have to call you Noona like that?

"Why are you in such a good mood so early in the morning?"

He shrugged with a grin. The more he moved in the small space of your car, the more you could smell him. He smelled fresh, crisp, clean. Ugh. Why did you volunteer the information that you were driving. Why did you say okay sure. When he asked if he could ride with you. As if it was the most natural and casual thing ever. As if this 8 hours alone with him wouldn't be absolute torture. You were reminded of the frustrations you woke up with this morning as the source of that frustration was sitting right next to you in your car.

"I guess it's the road trip." He widened his eyes and lifted his eyebrows with his cryptic answer. What about the road trip, what the hell does he mean by that?

Your eyes narrowed and you broke the eye contact he was holding with you. Opting instead to set the GPS with the retreat location. 8 hours and 24 minutes. The time of the trip glared at you. The helpful female guidance voice was mocking you now. Telling you that you were on the fastest route. All you had to do was drive. As if it was the easiest thing in the world. What a bitch.

Baekhyun simply smiled and began playing with the radio as you started driving. When he landed on a song he knew he started singing along while scrolling through his phone. You saw him holding his phone up and he seemed to be taking a selfie. Only he was holding it up at such an angle so your were also in the shot. You turned in surprise when you saw what he was doing just in time to hear the camera shutter click and saw the blinding flash. You heard him giggle to himself.

"That's a good one." He said, not to you, but just barely audible over the sound of the road and the radio.

"Let me see it." You said. You probably looked dumb. You weren't at all ready and your thought mouth might have been open.

He held his screen up to you and you saw his pretty perfect smile as he held up his fingers in a V. Your face was surprised. And yes, your mouth was open.

"Ugh, I wasn't even smiling. Delete it."

"No. I like it. You look cute." He said and he pulled the phone back to himself.

"I'm going to use it as the contact picture for your number," he added and you saw him typing and scrolling on his phone.

His words echoed through your mind. He said you looked cute. He was just fucking with you. Of course he was.

You hit a pothole in the road and the GPS that had been attached to the windshield came loose and fell. It clattered off the dash and landed somewhere on the floor under your legs. You sighed and started to reach down to look for it.

Baekhyun looked down under your legs trying to find it too.

"No, it's further. Just drive, I think I can reach it," he said and you felt him move closer to you in the seat. Then you felt his arm brush against your legs. He was reaching way down now, trying to get his hand far enough under your seat to reach the GPS.

"I feel it with my fingertips," you heard his voice grunt with effort and he seemed to just give up on not touching you and you felt him rest his head on your lap to allow his arm to reach further. His head was heavy and warm and when you looked down, the sight of his head in your lap did weird things in your pants. No no no this needed to stop right away,

"Maybe I should pull over," you said while glancing down in your lap where Baekyun's head rested. You had a feeling you were blushing and you were grateful that the sun hadn't risen yet and he couldn't see it.

"Got it!" He said and he sat up, pulling out the plastic device.

"It'll stick better if you get it wet." You said and he looked at you from his spot back in his own seat.

"I don't have water. Do you want to lick it or should I lick it?" Something in his voice sounded strange and it affected you more than it should've. Maybe it was just the thought of his tongue licking something that did it but you coughed and cleared your throat. Suddenly your mouth felt too dry.

He held the rubber ring up to your face as if he was offering it to you. You wrinkled your nose and laughed.

"I'm not going to lick it Baekhyun, that's weird. It's probably dirty." He pulled it away from you with a shrug and held it up to his own mouth and stuck his tongue out.

You grabbed it quickly out of his hand before he could lick the stupid thing and stuck your finger inside your mouth, rubbing the moisture on the rubber surface.

"Oh, I guess that works too," he said with a laugh.

He got to work reattaching the GPS to the glass and then settled back into his seat. He was silent for a while, not looking at you but out the window.

"You smell nice." He finally said, while still looking out at the buildings speeding by.

When you looked over at him you him strumming his long fingers against his knee. A figdity, nervous gesture that was so _Baekhyun_. The man had ants in his pants all the time.

"Uhh," was all you could answer. Your mind was spinning. Was it a compliment? Was it just an observation? You did shower this morning. It must've just been an observation, like "you drive safely." Or "you combed your hair." It wasn't a compliment, no way.

The memory of him calling you cute earlier popped into your head and you cleared your throat again and turned up the song on the radio.

He had been animated and chatty for the first hour or so. Telling stories, singing along with the radio. Eventually he must've run out of things to talk about or maybe the hypnosis of the road got to him because he settled into a comfortable silence that you hadn't ever experienced with Baekhyun. He was always on. Unless he was asleep. You guessed he was tired now.

About three hours into the drive you noticed he was getting a bit fidgety. When you saw an exit for a rest stop you pulled off you saw his head perk up when he saw the car exiting.

"Oh are we stopping? Do you have to pee? I have to pee." He said and you saw him reaching behind him into the backseat for his jacket. The sun was bright out now and he reached into his pocket for a face mask to conceal his identity. It must've been because you'd just spent the last three hours in the close confines of your car, but to you the mask hid nothing. He felt so overwhelmingly _Baekhyun_ you doubted that silly mask would fool anyone.

You saw him reach for some headphones and insert them into his ears as he exited the car before you. You waited a minute before you headed into the rest stop after him. You noticed he walked at a quick pace his head down and with his earphones firmly in place his disguise seemed to work rather well. He seemed like a traveler in a hurry, who didn't have the time to be interrupted. He walked into the men's room and you made your way to the ladies.

The stretching felt good. You wondered if he would make you drive the whole way or if he'd be willing to take the wheel after a while. You could do the whole drive, but if he was going to offer you probably wouldn't turn him down.

There was a market at the rest stop that sold the usual travelers fare. Food, snacks, drinks, and the like. There was even a section with cute hats with ears that wiggled when you squeezed on the strings.

You popped an owl on your head and wiggled the little ears to yourself in the mirror.

"That's so cute, Noona, will you buy me one?" You heard him whisper close in your ear. He was so close you felt his breath against your neck.

He wasn't supposed to be talking to you. He knew this. What if someone saw and got the wrong idea. What if someone took a photo of Byun Baekhyun having a sweet chat with a lady as they shopped for couple hats.

You ignored him and walked away before anyone had a chance to notice that he had been standing much too close to you and had whispered into your ear. Hopefully no one noticed that he was close enough for you to feel him press himself up against you and you felt his breath puff against your neck.

You mostly hoped he didn't notice the fierce blush that broke out on your cheeks when he did it.

You risked a glance back at him and saw him walk toward the snacks, picking out a few things and some water before making his way up to the front of the store.

You eventually lost sight of him as you browsed some snacks yourself.

Settling in some nuts and a bottle of water you made your way back to the hats, grabbing a black and white puppy hat and dropping it in your shopping basket. You paid for your items and returned to your car.

You could see him leaning against the building near a pay phone that looked like it hadn't been working for twenty years. He was looking down, nodding his head as if his head phones actually had some music playing in them.

You quickly got inside your car and you saw him glance around his surroundings once before he climbed inside the passenger seat next to you.

He waited until the rest stop was out of sight to remove his mask and coat.

"Noona." There was that tone again. If you were slightly more delusional you'd say he had a sort of fondness in his voice as he said it.

"I got snacks!" He said as he pulled out a bag of candy with a wide smile on his face. It was red cherry flavored chews. You looked at the bag he held up and blushed as you looked at them with wide surprised eyes.

"Yah, what's up with you?" He asked curiously as he opened the bag and popped one of the candies into his mouth. Your eyes were on the road and your hands held on tightly to the steering wheel.

You felt something touch your lips and when you turned to look at him in surprise your mouth must've opened because you felt his fingers push into your mouth, leaving behind one of the candies as they left.

You looked at him with the candy laying on your tongue in your surprised open mouth. He watched you and noticed you weren't eating it. And your mouth was still open.

"Don't want it? Fine, give it back." He said and his hand was back as he made little pinching motions with the two fingers he had just stuck in your mouth. Then you saw him stick his tongue out, telling you to do the same.

You were flabbergasted. So you did it. You watched in horror as he plucked the candy off your tongue and popped it in his mouth.

What could you do? You tried your best to ignore it. You definitely didn't think the words _indirect kiss._

Baekhyun was driving you crazy and you wondered how you'd make it the whole trip with him acting like this. Whether intentionally or unintentionally, the man was undeniably adorable. He made you want tear your hair out.

As you drove you noticed he seemed to relax a bit in his seat and his head rested against the window. You'd been driving for five hours now and you saw his hand stop strumming against his knee and he seemed to have fallen asleep. You were resting your own hand on the shifter, even though the car was automatic, you found it comfortable. When he fell asleep though his hand slid off his knee and landed next to your hand.

He was sleeping.

His hand was warm next to yours.

Was this weird of you to be doing? It was nothing right ? You were just touching his hand a little. Your pinky rested right up against his pinky while he slept. Like you were some sort of creep.

Suddenly you felt his hand move. His fingers straightened out as he opened his hand and moved it over yours. Then he closed his hand around yours and pulled it down off the shifter to rest inside his own hand in the space between both of your bodies.

You felt his fingers moving, and he was rubbing small circles against your hand.

Was he sleeping? Was he doing this unconsciously? You honestly couldn't tell but you could feel your heart thumping wildly in your chest as he did it.

How long did you let this happen?

The longer you debated the more you risked him waking up and realizing his mistake, then you'd have three an a half awkward hours ahead of you.

What if he's not asleep right now. Is it possible that he's doing this on purpose?

Impossible. He's asleep. He has to be.

You started to pull your hand away and you felt his grip tighten against you.

You heard his breath deep and steady next to you.

Definitely asleep. Then he turned a bit in his seat and his hand let go of yours. You saw him cross his arms and tuck his hands tightly around his chest.  
  
Something in your chest sank as your little bubble of hope popped. He had no idea he was doing it. And he had no idea how much that stung. You felt like an idiot for even thinking anything. This was Byun Baekhyun after all. You felt your bitter laugh rise up in your throat and burst through your lips.

"What's so funny Noona?" You heard his voice break through the noise of the car and the music in the radio.

You looked at him in shock. He was still in the same position. _Asleep_. But his voice was alert and aware.

"You were awake?" You asked, unable to help yourself.

He didn't respond but you heard him take a deep breath.

"But...your hand..." Your voice trailed off, unsure that you could say it.

His eyes opened and he turned to look at you. You quickly looked away from his eyes and looked back at the road.

"I know what I did. You seemed uncomfortable with it so I let go." Was that disappointment in his voice?

You didn't reply. You couldn't formulate words right now. Was he serious?

Your mind was whirling. The doubt and second guessing was becoming too much to bear and he looked at you in surprise as you slowed the engine and pulled off onto the shoulder. You'd stopped the car and put it in park before you turned to look at him.

"I think I'm tired of driving. Do you think you can drive for an hour or so?" You tried to keep your voice as casual as possible.

He didn't move. Baekhyun sat with his arms crossed in front of him and he wasn't giving you the _yes_ you expected.

When you finally saw him move it wasn't to nod his head. You watched curiously as he lifted the center console that acted as an armrest, moving it out of the way. Was he looking for something under it?

Then you saw his hand reach down and unbuckle his seatbelt. The click preceded the slow movement of his hand as he returned the belt to its wound position in the door. Did this mean he was driving?

You expected his hand to go to the door handle but instead he turned to face you.

Then he moved. You saw his hands reach for you and you felt his fingers run slowly along your cheeks on both sides of your face and he moved closer to you. With the armrest out of the way he had a clear path to lean into you. He'd clearly thought this through.

As he approached you time seemed to stop. All you saw was his face, his eyes that searched round your face, seemed to ask for permission to do this. He moved slowly. As if he was unsure, but powerless to stop it. His eyes eventually ceased their roaming at your lips and you felt your heart furiously pumping blood through your veins. The intimate confines of the car seemed to make you hyper aware of every aspect of him. His pretty pink lips parted and his eyes moved up from your mouth to look into yours.

He blinked slowly and you stared back at him. You watched as his lids closed halfway and seemed to flutter nearly closed and you lost sight of him as your own eyed drifted closed.

You felt his lips, impossibly soft and delicate as they pressed up against yours. He was unmoving for a moment and his fingers flexed against your cheek before he moved his hand behind your neck and pulled you closer to him.

Then his lips parted and you felt him exhale against your mouth before he moved in again, urging you to let him in. You did and you felt his tongue dart out briefly before his lips closed around your bottom lip and sucked against your flesh.

He tasted sweet. Like cherry candy and his mouth was hot and wet. His hands were moving again as his mouth explored and tasted yours. The distant sound of traffic flying by provided the sound track and you suddenly felt the desire building up inside you. Your hands reached for him, snaking in his hair and pulling his face even closer to yours.

You heard him groan into your mouth.

That groan did it. You were suddenly overcome with how badly you wanted him. The months of sexual dreams, the fantasies as you watched him dance and roll his body, thrust his hips, the subtle flirting that you knew you felt from him, the eye contact, all of it accumulated to a tipping point and this was it. His hands were pulling against your shirt now, undoing buttons, running over your bra. You felt his thumb graze over your nipple and he pinched lightly over the fabric.

You pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard you saw him swallow, lick his lips and his eyes rolled open to look at you. His eyes were dark. Needy. Intensity burning behind his brown orbs that told you he wanted you just as badly as you wanted him.

"Move your chair back." You breathed out and his mouth opened in mild surprise as he nodded quickly, reaching down between his parted legs for the lever. He slid back with a thunk and your hands moved to your shorts.

He watched as you undid your shorts and slid them down, leaving them behind. You saw his hands fly to his own jeans and he undid them, pushing them down around his ankles. He helped you over the center partition as you climbed out of your seat and hopped onto his lap, straddling him where he sat in the passenger seat of your car. His eyes watched you in amazement and arousal. When you sat on him you felt his hardness press against you, right between your legs where you so desperately wanted him.

His hands were on your ass and he looked up to meet his lips to your lips as you grinded against him. You felt him pushing his hips up to meet you, needing to feel the friction of your body against his arousal.

"Baekhyun," you breathed into his mouth and you felt him suck against your tongue and moan.

His mouth was traveling now as he moved from your lips down your jaw to your neck. You felt him nibble against the sensitive skin when you had a sudden thought.

"Baekhyun, do you know how to take down a bear?" You felt his kisses stop briefly.

"Is there one outside? Just lock the doors and stay in here and fuck me." He said against your breasts before he took one of your nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. You threw your head back and moaned at the sensation.

You were aching now, you needed to feel him inside you. He'd been pressing his hardness against your clit over and over and you'd had enough of the teasing. So you reached your hand down between his bodies and pushed his underwear out of the way freeing his cock.

His breathing came out in hard pants as you stroked his length, pumping him up and down before you moved your hips to hover over him. You pushed your panties aside and as you guided him to your entrance. Then you slowly sank down on his length. You heard your own gasp as he filled you and when you looked at him, his brows were furrowed and he was biting down hard in his lip.

You rose off of him, feeling him slide out and you sank down again, savoring the satisfying sensation of having him fill you again. You suddenly felt him move below you as he fell back. He'd pulled the recline lever and was laying down flat with you sitting on top of him, riding him. You moved again, quicker, riding him harder as you picked up the pace. He was whining delightfully with each of your movements. His hips bucking upward to meet you. With him laying down he had room to reach his hand down between your bodies and you felt his thumb sneak inside your panties and begin rubbing against your clit as you rode him. Your hips rocked forward as he did it and you felt yourself nearing your peak.

"Come for me, I want to feel you cum on top of me." He was watching you bounce above him, rubbing rhythmic circles into your clit with one hand, as he squeezed your breasts with his other.

You felt it. Your walls tightened hard around him and you heard him cry out. His sounds mirrored your own as you came around his cock. You were trembling, your legs went weak and the powerful wave washed over your entire body. You were half aware that he stilled and tensed beneath you, pushing his cock deep inside as he gripped your ass with his fingertips and with a loud grunt he came inside you, filling you with his cum.

The trembling in your body shook you and you collapsed on top of him. You felt his hands rubbing over your skin and his mouth found yours again, kissing you deeply through heavy pants and gasps for air.

You laid still for a while as your heart rate and breathing returned to normal.

You suddenly felt Baekhyun shaking below you and you sat up and looked at him.

He was laughing. You looked at him questioningly and his laughter made him slide out of you and he paused at the sensitivity as he moved. Resuming his chuckles to your questioning eyes.

"Yah, Noona, you sure have an a way with dirty talk." He said between loud giggles and you suddenly remembered your question about the bear. You felt your own smile on your face and you hopped off of him and sat back in the drivers side again as you pulled your shorts back on.

"It wasn't dirty talk. It was a genuine question." You insisted through your laughter and that made him laugh harder. He was covering his face with both of his hands as he laughed and you couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Listen to you, you won't even let me explain. Fine, I won't ever tell you and you can just wonder for the rest of your life."

He stopped laughing and quickly and looked at you with a wide smile, clearly too curious now to misbehave.,

"I'm sorry Noona, please tell me, how do you take down a bear?" He said with his best pout and puppy dog eyes you'd ever seen. You took one look at that pout and sighed in defeat.

"Apparently with a nice bouquet of flowers on his birthday." You said in a serious tone and he looked at you silently for five whole seconds before you heard his deafening laughter fill the car.

"T-That's so ridiculous! It's not even a real joke. It doesn't make sense! I can't believe you tell bad jokes during sex, this is the greatest day of my life." He howled with laughter as he held in to his belly now, sore from the exertion.

He took such a long time to calm down that you had some time to look around. You found the bag with the puppy hat you'd bought him at the rest stop and you threw it at him. Covering up his howling face.

"Oh my god Noona! You got me the puppy? How did you know I wanted the puppy!!??" He howled in excitement as he pulled the hat on over his head and wiggled the ears at you.

He was so goddamned adorable.

You just smiled and shook your head as you put the car in drive.


End file.
